heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Lap of Luxury
This event started may 3 2016 and will last 4 days. Lore The dangers of magic are all too real, with each sunset we have seen the rise of evil and greed. Having lived an affluent life in the shadow of deceit, Igraine 'now has her sights set firmly on retribution. It is rumored that her many '''Crystal Pendant's '''aid her quest. Will you be the Hero Camelot needs? During this event, gather '''Crystal Pendant's '''for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for the vengeful 'Igraine, 'and prepare your Party to fight against her! Defeat this powerful foe for a chance to gain her allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As a 7 star Hero, 'Igraine has an extra Heroic Power in addition to her skill and combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who she is paired with, Igraine's Glacial Rebuff will Increase Healing effectiveness by 125% & reflect 15% damage. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Crystal Pendant you find during the Lap of Luxury event: * 4 Bonus Crystal Pendant - Azazel the Exiled * 4 Bonus Crystal Pendant - Jbar Djinn * 3 Bonus Crystal Pendant - Severa Pendragon * 3 Bonus Crystal Pendant - Nimue of the Lake * 2 Bonus Crystal Pendant - Morgana the Young * 2 Bonus Crystal Pendant - Rhiannon the Fair Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Edit Confront Igraine on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain her allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring her! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Crystal Pendant * 1x Lap of Luxury Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Frost Witch * Max Level Jezebel the Shriek * Level 1 Ben-nu Hellborn Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Crystal Pendant * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Ben-nu Frostborn * Max level Snow Man * Level 1 Ice Overlord Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Igraine, 15x Summon stones , 10x Lap of Luxury Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Igraine, 15x Summon stones , 10x Lap of Luxury Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Igraine, 15x Summon stones , 10x Lap of Luxury Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Igraine, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Lap of Luxury Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Lap of Luxury Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Lap of Luxury Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Lap of Luxury Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Lap of Luxury Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Lap of Luxury Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Lap of Luxury Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Wolfrik Humansbane * 200000 - Igraine * 400000 - Sir Gawain * 600000 - Sir Gawain Possible Chest Outcome * Igraine * Ambrosius Pendragon * Vampire Morgana * Morgana the Young * Nimue of the Lake * Shiverheart * Questing Beast * Lady of the Lake * Caradd the Gale * Ice Overlord * Galzra * Loholt Chainwail * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events